College Roomies
by Deidara-kun
Summary: Going to college was something she was looking forward to, but as she meets her two new roomates will she still think the same thing afterward? After all what other two males can be more of a mystery other than Sabaku Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke?GaaxHinxSas
1. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.**

**R&R: ****Id appreciate the reviews for each chapter posted**

**Ch1: Moving In**

Walking past the many doors in the campus, the female figure looked at the many numbers labeled in the many doors. She looked from side to side as the numbers kept increasing as she kept on walking forward; she looked back down at the paper in her hands re-reading the information of where she was to live throughout the many semesters.

"470 . . . 471 . . . 472, h-here it is, room 473" Walking closer to the door labeled 473 in bold numbers; she knocked lightly on the door but enough to be heard from the inside.

_"Coming"_, the reply was soon heard from the inside of the door, footsteps were soon heard afterward. The door was opened by a raven haired male, a half dressed raven haired male.

A blush soon crept upon the shy female as her gaze soon turned elsewhere, considering the fact he was a head taller than her and her gaze would meet his unclothed chest. Yet as her gaze was shifting downward her flush intensified as she as well noticed that he was only wearing his boxers.

A smirk soon appeared upon his face as he noticed her flushed face, yet he stood where he was not even moving to cover his chest but merely asked, "May I help you?"

Her gaze shifted slightly up to his, still blushing furiously at his state of clothing. She nodded timidly, her soft reply barely heard.

"M-My name is Hyuga Hinata, I-I am your new roommate, I'm to l-live here as well" Came her stuttered reply her eyes shifting somewhere else as soon as she finished speaking, unable to bare staring at his intense gaze.

He nodded quite calmly as he opened the door wider where she could step into the dorm as well. She looked around and noticed it was quite large, for a dorm that is. The kitchen was fit where at least three to four people would eat, it was to her right. Yet as you walked forward there was a living room where a television was set in front of a large sofa.

It was well decorated to her taste elegant but not overly decorated, simple and comfortable. She looked to where another small hall was where another four doors stood.

The raven haired male walked in front of her now opening one of the four doors, motioning for her to enter the first that stood on her right.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, though I'm not the only one that lives here besides you and me. He went out at the moment, you will meet him later when he arrives" He replied curtly, his hands then motioned to the farthest door on the left, " The bathroom is on that door, if you wish to use it you may, this room is where you will be sleeping since the other two are occupied"

He left as soon as he finished speaking not bothering to even see of she had questions that she wanted answered. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked inside her room, dropping her only luggage in the bed. She opened the zipper, laying a few clothes aside as she searched for her pajamas.

She had arrived quite late to the campus, when the sky had darkened and the suns bright light was replaced by the moons eerie glow.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

He walked back silently to the kitchen where his instant coffee was now ready, pouring some into his empty cup he walked back to his seat in the four seated table. He drank some of his cups content while watching the flickering images in the screen of the small television that lay on the kitchens counter.

The sound of water running was soon heard after a few minutes passed by. A smile soon appeared upon his face as a devilish thought came to his mind.

"_A female and two males, wonder what would be the outcome of that?_"

Laughing slightly to himself, he then turned back his attention to the images on the television, where his previous thought soon faded away.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

Steam filled the bathroom as soon as she finished with her hot shower. She stepped out from the tub, placing a towel around herself but was soon taken off as she dried herself with it. She grabbed her fresh pajamas that lay on the sink, putting on her undergarments before putting on the baby blue short shirt then pants.

She put back the wet towel on the rack; walking out of the bathroom soon after she had picked up her previous clothing. Hinata went back to her room where she put her dirty clothes in her bed for the moment.

Her classes were to start in two more days, on Monday to be precise and tonight was Friday, so she had only two days to enjoy a bit more time to herself.

Walking back out of her room, Hinata went toward the kitchen where she yet again met the half naked dressed Uchiha. A blush soon appeared upon her face, which was soon noticed as he turned his attention toward her, another one of his smirks plastered on his face.

Yet as he started to drink some of his coffee he nearly spit it right back at as he took notice of her appearance. Her sleeveless baby blue shirt merely inches above her belly button; hugging her quite nicely might he add. While her matching pair of pants hanged low a bit below her waist. It was not much cleavage, but enough to give some work to his imagination considering how well her body was formed.

"_If I have to live in here for the rest of college I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning"_ His perverted mind already working its way to many erotic thoughts.

His little daydreaming was however broken as another knock came to the door. Hinata was already walking toward it where she opened the door to the other arrival.

His other roommate, Gaara, stood on the other side of the door where he silently came in without reply toward their new roommate. He walked toward his room which was next to Hinatas, closing it right behind him.

He was not bothered at all or found it odd by his behavior into finding someone else opening the door instead of him. As a matter of fact he expected it from him; it was nothing to be bothered about since he would probably ask him about their new roommate in the morning.

Hinata however was slightly puzzled by the events that had just occurred, walking back to the kitchen sitting in one of the table's seats in front of him.

"That's Sabaku Gaara, he's our other roommate, and he's the one that I was talking about earlier. Though do not be bothered, he merely needs to know someone before fully talking to them without seeming rude" Sasuke took another drink from his cup, the warm liquid flowing down his throat.

Hinata nodded in understanding; after all she herself was somewhat like that.


	2. Breakfast for Three

**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.**

**R&R: Id appreciate the reviews for each chapter posted **

**Ch2: Breakfast for Three**

She was awoken from the ringing noise her alarm had created, quickly shutting it back off before her other two roommates were to awaken as well. Hinata turned sideways, staring at the alarms time where it read 5:45 am. Sitting up in the bed she rubbed the sleep off her eyes as she stared around her room, observing the few simple things she had put around it.

Taking the bed sheets off of her, Hinata got up from her mid sized bed. Walking over to her dresser, and opening one of her drawers she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste before walking over to her door and stepping out of her room.

Tiptoeing toward the bathroom as silently as she could, Hinata closed the door behind her carefully once she entered it. She went toward the sink placing some of her toothpaste on her toothbrush before turning the handle slightly as a small amount of water came pouring out.

She put her toothbrush under the flowing water before brushing her teeth clean; rinsing the paste from her mouth with some water. Splashing her face clean from any sleep she might have left soon afterward.

Closing the handle, the water soon stopped rushing out as she did so. She dried her face in the towel that hanged from the rack, removing any trace of water that might have been on her face.

Hinata tiptoed back out the door and toward the kitchen, making sure she had turned off the bathrooms light. As she walked inside of the kitchen, hoping she would not wake the two sleeping males in their rooms until she finished preparing them some breakfast.

Carefully grabbing a few items from the rather small refrigerator, Hinata set down the food on the counter. After doing so, she carefully closed the door to the refrigerator; not once making a sound.

Every now and then she would make small noises, stopping what she was doing for a while before continuing preparing their food.

Chopping a few vegetables, and adding a few spices to the meat as she waited for the rice to be finished cooking. Yet as she was adding a few last things to the food, the two males walked inside the kitchen drowsily; sitting on the chairs at the table as they watched her every movement she made.

Blushing crimson red she quickly turned around from their attention and briskly moved around the kitchen as she tried keeping her gaze anywhere but their bodies seeing as they both had barely any clothing on their bodies besides their boxers and socks that covered their private parts and feet.

Finally finishing their food, she grabbed three plates; placing the same amount of food in each. She walked over to the table and placed a plate in front of them, still blushing furiously.

Each ate their food silently, not daring to speak a word herself, Hinata kept her gaze down eating her food rather quickly as her blush lessened; her cheeks tinted slightly pink.

As soon as she had finished washing the dishes, she hurried away from the two males as soon as possible; closing herself away in her room.

A sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed a book from her luggage, sitting herself on her bed. Not long after she was captivated by the printed writing as she read more and more, turning from page to page.

She however had lost track of time as she was entranced by the printed words on the book before her.

Her gaze broke apart from her beloved book however as a sudden knock came to her door. Laying down the book carefully against the bed, she made sure to mark where she had last left off as she closed it soon afterward.

Standing from where she sat, Hinata walked toward the door; opening it to whoever had knocked. Her head was barely seen as only a few inches of her door had opened to reveal the raven haired Uchiha, however as she noticed that he now wore some clothing to cover at least some parts of his body; relieving her somewhat. They were casual clothes but at least he wasn't just walking around in his boxers, yet her stuttering had not left due to it having to be one of her habits of her shy nature.

"M-May I help you U-Uchiha-san?" came her soft reply.

Though the only thing he said in response was an "Hnn" as he crossed his arms before fully replying himself.

"Gaara and I will be going out to get something else to eat since its been quite sometime since you prepared us breakfast . . . if you wish you may come with us" Turning her head back into her room, Hinata stared at the clock which read, 12:56 pm.

Her eyes widened slightly at how she had lost track of time. Turning back her attention to the Uchiha that still stood before her she nodded her head slightly, a pinkish blush soon stained her cheeks as she noticed she had gotten very hungry for not eating since she had woken up.

He nodded his head back at her in return before leaving, stopping midway in his walk before replying, not even bothering to turn around to face her.

"Be ready in a few minutes we're planning on leaving soon"

She hurried back into her room, closing the door behind her as she did so. Rummaging through her things she picked out a pair of clothing that would cover up most of her body yet not as much to go out in public.

She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans a plain blue shirt and a white jacket to cover most of her arms. As she finished dressing she walked out of her room to meet her two male companions.

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I might update every day or so but it mostly depends on how other people review.**


	3. Meeting The Others

**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.**

**R&R: Id appreciate the reviews for each chapter posted **

**Ch3: Meeting The Others**

As they walked into the mid sized café it was mostly filled with a few amounts of people. Seating themselves near the window the trio sat in silence yet again as they finished making their orders, waiting for their food.

As they sat there in the silence that filled the café another group of people entered it, as they seemed to be walking toward where the three sat silently.

The silence was however broken as the group indeed stopped in front of their table. Two blondes and brunettes and a pink haired girl stood right before them. The male blonde however sat right next to Hinata, causing her to blush instantly at the male that sat next to her.

Trying to back away from the blonde as far as possible yet seemed quite impossible as her back touched the windows mirror.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Both the blonde and pink haired girl greeted the silent raven haired male in unison.

Not long after they realized so, both glared at one another, not long after the two females started arguing about 'their' Sasuke-kun. Their voices were however blocked by the others and put into the background as they ignored the two quarrelling females.

"Hey, who's the other girl?" Asked one of the slouching brunettes, getting his other two male companion's attention, the other two finally noticed the other silent female that sat next to Naruto.

Naruto laughed nervously at his foolishness yet quickly apologized, "Eh, sorry for not introducing ourselves"

Hinata merely stared at him in silence as she dared not speak, "Eh . . . well I'm Naruto, the one that's slouching a bit is Shikamaru" he said as he raised his right hand and pointed toward the male, " And the one in the jacket is Kiba, the pick haired girl is Sakura while the other blonde is Ino" Pointing toward the two quarrelling females yet lowered his arm as he finished, waiting for her to reply.

Smiling shyly toward the group in greeting before she too introduced her self, "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata, nice to m-meet you all" her gaze however lowered as she finished speaking, her bangs covering most of her blush as the two boys smiled toward her in return.

"Nice to meet you too Hinata-chan" came Narutos enthusiastic reply, yet only managed to increase the girls blush at the adding suffix of chan.

"So how did you meet Hinata-chan anyway?" Narutos voice asked the two silent males in front of him, yet silence was the only reply he received as the two waited for the other to speak.

"She's our new roommate dobe" Sasuke finally replied seeing as the redhead that sat next to him would not even bother to greet the others, he somehow managed to disgruntle the blonde yet he merely chose to ignore it.

""So are you two coming to the fair next week? . . . hey Hinata-chan do you want to come with us as well?" came Kibas voice instead drawing the girls attention toward him as the suffix chan was yet again added to her name.

Everyone's attention was now upon her as they waited for her response not long was waited as she soon spoke.

"A-Ano . . . I-I guess I can go if everyone e-else is going" her soft voice was heard reply.

"Great! So are the two of you coming too?" Naruto asked yet again to the two silent males, excitement filled him as he waited o so patiently for their reply.

"I have nothing else to do . . . so I guess I could go" Gaaras lifeless voice was finally heard as everyone stared at him in utter shock. They had not expected him to actually answer since he rarely even came along with them to as casual get-togethers they had, especially since it would be rather loud and crowded to where they were going.

Naruto however smiled at the redhead at his reply as he then turned toward Sasuke and asked," What about you?"

A sigh of annoyance and defeat left the raven haired males lips as a finally gave his reply, "I . . . will be going as well"

The blonde jumped from his seat in excitement as they were now going to leave as he finally received the two quiet boy's answers and another female that would accompany them as well.

"Well, I'll see you three at school tomorrow . . . come on you two" said the rather giddy blonde as he grabbed the two females that had now stopped quarrelling as soon as the blonde grabbed onto their shirts and dragged them out of the café. They protested against his hold yet to no vain the blonde merely kept dragging the two, and waved goodbye toward the trio that still sat dumbfounded in their seats.

The three sweat dropped at the sight before them, as Sasuke finally replied as the group left and their food arrived.

"Dobe"

**Eh, I have two excuses on the first day it was Thanksgiving so yeah but on the second day that I didn't update I couldn't exactly log on for some reason. Eh sorry if I took so long in updating but I probably won't update during holidays such as Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas or family birthdays, but thanks to many of those who reviewed the 2nd chapter. If you wan't something to happen sugest it in reviews since I'm just going along with, writing a chapter each day.**


	4. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.

R&R: Id appreciate the reviews for each chapter posted, Note at the bottom

Ch4: Movie Night

As they entered through the door of their dorm, the trio sat down silently on the large couch in the living room, where a neither small nor large television stood before them.

As he Hinata sat in-between the two males, Gaara to her right while Sasuke sat on her left. The raven haired boy kept flipping the channels, stopping in every single one of them for the other two to agree on something to watch.

Many minutes passed by as every channel he had stopped upon was undecided by the trio, a sigh escaped Sasukes lips as he dropped the remote to the now empty seat where he sat as he stood and walked toward his DVD collection. Turning his head to the other two who still sat patiently on the couch he asked, "Since we can't agree on anything to watch . . . what movies do you want to see?"

Kneeling down against the carpeted floor, he raised many DVDs toward the two, waiting to see if the would approve of the movie. Yet as they were to the last movie on his case, he sighed to himself and silently prayed for them to agree this once.

The other two sat quite tacitly, contemplating whether or not to watch the said movie the Uchiha still held toward them, waiting for their reply.

Hinata nodded her head slightly, giving her approval of the movie. The Uchiha and Hyuga attention was now turned toward Gaara, as he still sat there, staring intently toward the movie. His eyes narrowed as he kept staring at the DVD Sasuke held in his hand as he still contemplated whether or not it was worth his time.

Crossing his arms against his chest he leaned back against the couch once again as he finally replied, "It's . . . alright" his other two companions released a sigh of relief as the redhead finally agreed.

As he placed the CD on the DVD player, Sasuke walked back toward his seat as the previews of other movies started playing. However the movie itself soon started as the previews had ended.

The movie was mostly action/adventure though it had some humorous moments where the three would occasionally laugh or smile . . . mostly Hinata. Sasuke would smirk slightly while Gaara mainly blinked toward the screen, though they had found her laugh quite pleasant.

The movie however soon ended, where Sasuke stood up from his seat yet again and placed another CD where another movie began, not bothering to ask them since there was barely anything on the many channels, considering it was Sunday and they rarely showed anything interesting on such days.

That's how it mainly went for several hours, Sasuke changing the CD once the movie ended where he soon sat back down on his seat, where outside the sun lowered and the moons eerie glow replaced its radiant light it emitted.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

Her eyes slowly kept dropping lower and lower as she tried concentrating her vision toward the television and try to stay awake along with her other two companions. Yet as they closed for quite some time her body finally gave into her resting needs. As sleep soon claimed her, her head shifted towards Gaaras shoulder, yet the redhead had still to take notice as he kept his gaze forward onto the television.

That is until her body shifted in her sleep, as she laid her head on Gaaras lap while her feet rested on Sasukes. Their bodies tensed at the sudden contact . . . mainly Gaara, as their gazes trailed downward toward the sleeping female.

As aquamarine eyes stared into the face of the sleeping female, her innocence obviously displayed upon her facial features. His body quickly relaxed as he stared at such a large amount of innocence in a female, where they would normally at her age would be affected by the world's wars and crimes.

Onyx eyes as well stared at the female, quite perturbed at her innocence as he heard her even breathing, his gaze mainly focused upon her lips as they released a deep breath.

The two males soon found themselves staring at on another as they exchanged one last glance at one another before turning back their attention toward the flickering images displayed on the screen before them, letting the sleeping female rest.

Yet as time passed by, the two males succumbed to sleep as well on the couch, their bodies intertwined with the others.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

As the sun began to rise at the start of a new day, aquamarine eyes fluttered open; staring quite lazily at his surroundings as he noticed he too fell asleep on the couch the night before.

Untangling his body from his other two sleeping companions, Gaara carefully stood up from his seat, not daring to make a sound that would most likely wake the still sleeping pair that lay on the couch. As he walked toward the kitchen he started preparing some of his morning coffee making sure to add more than his usual, knowing that the Uchiha would soon wake up as well and drank coffee like him as well.

As he finished pouring some of the newly made coffee into his cup, the said Uchiha walked into the kitchen quite drowsily followed by Hinata minutes later who had awoken to find herself sleeping in the couch, with neither of the two males in sight.

Sitting in one of the seats in the table, Hinata laid her head down against her crossed arms; closing her eyes briefly for a few moments, knowing she would soon have to be prepared to go to school for their first day in the campus.

**I'm truly sorry but school got in the way of my working on this story. I was given two projects to do and to add that I had homework as well (still working on projects by the way) I didn't like much the last chapter though I kept reeating silent and silence for some reason. I will try to update every day like I've said before, though Id really appreaciate if you said some ideas of what youd like to happen on the next chapter it would make it easier for me as to what I should correct and write. Thanks to those who reviewed and sorry for my late update yet again.**


	5. Meeting The Teachers

**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.**

**R&R: Id appreciate the reviews for each chapter posted, Note at the bottom**

**Ch5: Meeting The Teachers**

Walking out of her room, she headed out toward the exiting door where her two roommates stood there in their casual clothing. They were indeed allowed to wear anything to their liking in the school campus even as the classes started.

After they left their room together not long after they entered the schools halls that were once empty throughout the summer vacation were now endlessly filled and crowded with many students. The trio struggled to find their way toward the bulletin board which held their names and told them which teacher and classroom they were to get to.

As the large crowds of students soon slowly started to leave toward their classes with their friends, the three looked at the bulletin boards as they searched for their names. Separately looking from one through the many lists their search was finally over as they now knew their homeroom number.

As they re-looked through the lists over and over again they soon found out that each were not to go to the same one. Sure Sasuke and Hinata had the same teacher, but they were indeed separated from Gaara. Both Hinata and Sasuke went to the right as Gaara turned left as each went their ways without saying a word, though fate had something else in mind from keeping the three apart.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

As soon as they both entered the rather noisy classroom, they noticed that the teacher had yet to do anything about the loudness as he sat quite calmly in his desk, the two sat near the front seeing as there were no more empty seats.

Not long after the bell had rung as their homeroom teacher stood up from his desk, everyone's attention was now upon him. As the loud ringing finally ended the said teacher finally spoke.

"My name is Iruka, some of you may have me for your Language Arts class, while some may not in one of your next classes" Iruka started out, pausing for some time to think over what else would be necessary to inform the new students about.

"This will be your homeroom class as many of you may already know, you will return to this classroom when required to. Tomorrow will be the last time you will be to come here to pick up your schedule for that day. You will switch from one schedule to the other per day. That will be mostly all that I will need to inform the many of you, you may use the small amount of remaining time left to do whatever you wish after I finish passing out your schedules" Once he finished speaking he picked a few of the pilled stacks of paper that sat upon his desk as he started calling everyone's name out loud one by one as everyone stood up from their seats to pick up their schedules.

Both she and Sasuke had recognized a few of the students as they looked around.

"Haruno Sakura" the pick haired girl quickly stood up from her seat as she walked toward the front of the room as Iruka handed her, her schedule for the day before she walked right back to her seat.

"Hyuga Hinata" The dark indigo haired girl stood up from her seat as she too walked over to Iruka as he handed her, her schedule before quickly going back to her seat and sitting down.

As he called out other peoples names she tuned everything around out as she looked at her classes and teachers on the schedule sheet.

_'P.E for first period with Maito Gai and Asuma_

_Advanced Math for second with Yuuhi Kurenai_

_Language Arts for third with Hatake Kakashi_

_Science for fourth with Orochimaru_

_And History for fifth with Uchiha Itachi'_

_'I wonder if they could be related somehow to one another, I guess I'll find out when I go to fifth period'_ Her thoughts were however ended as the bell rang in dismissal and Iruka called out to them that they were to return tomorrow as well for their second schedule.

As she looked to her right she noted the seat was empty where Sasuke had sat next to her, sighing sadly to herself she stood up from her seat as she headed toward her next class, P.E.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

As she headed toward the schools gymnasium she found it rather large as soon as she entered through its doors, even though the campus had many students occupying its dorms.

Looking around her surroundings she found two teachers which they quickly informed her to get changed as they handed her a pair of clothing and pointed in which direction the girl's locker room was at.

Heading toward the girls locker room she entered through its doors as she noticed many girls already changing, some already chatting with one another. Looking around as she walked Hinata tried finding someone she already met yet in vain.

"Hinata-chan!"

Turning around she faced the familiar blonde and pink haired females that were no other than Ino and Sakura. As they both waved in her direction; motioning for her to come over to where they stood.

"Konichi wa Sakura-san, Ino-san" Hinata greeted politely to the two.

"No need to be so formal around us Hinata-chan" came Sakuras chide remark, "H-Hai, gomen nasai" the shy girl quickly apologized to the two.

Smiling toward the indigo haired girl Sakura replied, "Ne lets go get you a locker that's next to ours, that way we can talk to one another!" Nodding slightly, Hinata followed the two young girls to their lockers where they then showed her an empty one that was next to Inos.

As the three placed their belongings into their lockers they quickly started getting dressed soon after; chatting with one another every now and then as they did so. Not long after as they were changed into their exercising clothing the three headed out of the girls locker room followed by the other girls as well.

Sakura and Ino as well as the many girls that had already come out of the girls locker-room began searching through the crowd of boys that sat in the stairs of benches that went across the gymnasium. Not long after the crowd of girls soon found their target not that far away from them as they shouted his name as they ran in his direction.

"Sasuke-kun!"

As he stopped talking to the red head, their conversation ending as the Uchihas attention slowly turned to the large crowd of girls running toward him; his eyes widening slightly in fear of being caught by those 'monsters' that called them selves to be in his fan club.

_'Damn'_

Quickly standing up from his seat, Sasuke dashed away toward the large doors that led toward the other hallways as he quickly tried getting away from his fan club. Yet as he tried opening both doors once he reached them his luck, once again was in vain as they refused to budge open.

Turning around as he faced the many girls that were still heading in his direction as he silently prayed to the kamis to forgive him for whatever he may have done.

However the raging girls stopped as the bell rang and their two teachers stood in front of Sasuke, stopping them from harassing the somewhat frightened Uchiha.

"My name is Asuma" one of the two teachers introduced himself the other one not long after followed by, "I'm Maito Gai, and we will be keeping all of you in top shape" As he gave everyone a thumbs up and smiled at them; making his teeth twinkle. Their thoughts however were _'He has . . . really bushy eyebrows'_ as they stared at his eyebrows, shuddering at their thoughts.

"To start off today we will be getting in groups of three to do various activities, so get in groups everyone!"

As everyone hurried about around the gym as they searched for people to be in their groups. Many times had Sasuke been asked by girls to join their group though he bluntly declined their offers as he simply stated that he, Gaara, and Hinata had already formed a group as he motioned to the two that stopped not too far away from him.

They sat near the benches once again and as far away from the other groups that sat on the benches a well.

"Uchiha-san was scared" Hinatas soft voice teased slightly as Gaara tried to resist the urge to laugh at the look on Sasukes face.

As realization finally dawned on Sasuke he quickly tried countering back her reply, "W-Was not! I was merely--" stopping mid way to think up an excuse though Gaara had already beaten him to it as the red head finally spoke," I was merely­­­­--what?" the kamis were certainly not on his side today.

"Exactly our point" Scowling at the red head, Sasuke merely chose to ignore his two companions as Hinata giggled and Gaara smirked in their victory.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

Most of their time spent in the gymnasium was doing exercises, though they had indeed played against the other teams once they had finished doing so. They mostly played against one another repeatedly until it was almost time for the bell to ring as they went back to their locker rooms to change back to their casual attire.

Her next class was with Yuuhi Kurenai in Advanced Math, there were a few others in that class she recognized though her attention was mainly focused upon the teacher herself.

For Language Arts she had Hatake Kakashi, he seemed a bit perverted to her though as he kept on reading a type of adult book? Though in that class the only one she knew was Gaara which she had been partnered up with for a project that was due next week which they were to present.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

As the bell dismissed them from Orochimarus fourth period Science class, Hinata walked alongside Sakura to their next class, History which they luckily had with one another

As they entered the said class they noticed unlike their other usual classes it was rather silent as the teacher sat in his desk, his face hidden by the book he was reading.

They both walked over where Ino sat, near the window as Hinata sat behind her followed by Sakura. Sasuke and Gaara not long after arrived where they sat across of Hinata, Gaara being the farthest from her.

As the bell had finally rung alerting both the students and teachers of the start of class, sighing to himself behind the book as he finally let it rest upon his desk as he stood up from his chair to introduce himself to his new class; his face remaining blank

"I shall be your history teacher for the following year maybe even years I'm Uchiha Itachi"

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

**Hopefully this one was rather a bit longer than the others. Some of you have read my sidestory to College Roomies but I have a question do you want me to update One Crazy Christmas tomorrow or have another chapter for College Roomies? I'll let you all decide when you respond through the reviews . . . if I get any (most of you want to murder me for not updating hehe) Well like I posted in my profile there will be Akatsuki _members_ besides Itachi, only two more though and I'm not telling which two. I might hint it though on this note . . . yeah. Hopefully you all will forgive me for my late update once again, I'm somewhat lazy so . . . yeah, I've been told _many_ times.**


	6. Note

Truly sorry for the mistakes I have made and for not researching on what college might be like. But I have a question, do you wish for me to keep me writing this story as if they're in college but high school courses if that's alright, or do you wish me to write the next chapter as an actual college? I have asked the same in and will see what most of you think of such. I'm not the best person at creating humor but if you were to tell me which parts you enjoyed of the said chapter I'd be more appreciative. Deidara-kun . . . yeah . :3


End file.
